bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Peleira
Isabella Peleira (ペレはソライサベラ, Peruēira Isabera), pronounced Isabella Peleilla in the English dub, is the leader of Team Zealot, and trainer of Nacido Soñador, a member of the team that she has known for several years. She was once the Tres (3rd) of the Arrancar Five, having left for unknown reasons. For her powerful techniques and use of one's own strengths against her opponents, she has been known as the moniker, Sombra Niño, (lit, Spanish for Shadow Child). '' After Team Zealot disbanded soon later, Isabella met and battled Senkaku Ningensei and his team. Learning from her mistakes as a team leader, and as a role model to her apprentice, she left on her own, to only form a new team under a different and better ideal. This new team consisting of Dificil Tramposo, Despiadado Rey, Ye Haizi, Bukuri, and Enderr. Appearance Young, and a beautiful woman, contrasting her inward emotions. Long brown hair stretching down her back, moving across her tanned white skin. Remnants of her hollow mask held unto the right side of her face, reaching upward, four prongs shooting outward as a star. Strange green markings etching her right eye, showing as teardrops splattered on her facial features. Blue eyes shimmering. Arms covered by black gloves, reaching up to triceps and down to the base of her fingers. Bandages wrapped around on top of the gloves. Isabella wears unique black and white gloves, some metal guarding the knuckles, the tip of the additional hand-guard extended with a point up to her elbows. Hollow-hole formed below her throat and above her endowed breasts. White bandages wrapping across her breasts in several layers, reaching down to her naval, and then leaving a small gap, only for the bandages to continue all the way down her thighs and down to her own ankles. Torn black cloth hangs around her hips, sewn together to another cloth torn itself but with a white color, two leather bands holding the monochromatic colors together. A long white skirt drapes underneath, covering her lower body. Her feet wrapped in smooth sandals, flat, black color to them as well. Zanpakuto held on the waist or back, she may summon it to her hand at any given time. Personality Isabella is strong willed, calm, disciplened, and harsh in all manners. Showing no signs of honorable traits, she holds respect, of what very little she possess, to her Team. Nacido has also shown to be the only member that Isabella seems to show a decent amount of honor towards, this is most likely due to their being with eachother for a long time, and the fact that Isabella has trained her for many a year. Never breaking, her will is law to the group, acting as head, and leader, she makes the decisions for the group. No matter what the situation, Isabella will show a well of calm reserve, never breaking under pressure or stress, proving to others in every situation that she has no breaking point. Self taught disciplene, as was needed in the Arrancar Five, she began a long period of training to help sharpen her own mind and body. A beautiful, yet, deadly force to behold in battle, exploiting every weakpoint she can possible destroy on her enemy, holding no pity for those that irk or call upon her wrath. Cruel in her training, never once showing Nacido any mercy, never once relaxing her aggresion in harsh conflict, Nacido has learned to perfect all her attacks through this brutal order. In combat, Isabella is a mixture of reserve, and aggresion of the foe proves to appear cocky, or makes the conflict personal. Acute attacks raised, horizantal and vertical sweeps of her blade rending asunder her enemies, she holds no mercy for any who face her. Never breaking a sweat, keeping the foe on constant guard, slamming blade against blade consistantly, she proves a lethal offensive. When defending herself, her Zanpakuto will gracefully glide around her, blocking any attempts to deal major harm to her. Sonido allows her to appear and reappaer in a matter of moments before opponents, she will vanish around them several times, evading life-threatening attacks, and then once again regaining her position as the offender. To her partners, she will commence a sequence of well placed blows, coinciding with her allies own, a vicious combination will insue. Nacido and the others seem to work good on the terms of combat, but in other fields, as of conversing and training, the group seems to do decent, but personal goals prevent them from being a tightly-knit group, this was evident when Isabella was in the Arrancar Five, as she had little compassion or 'friendship' towards her other ranking Arrancars, caring little for them out of combat, she was however angered highly when an ally was hurt badly, or a companion slain. History Upon her start into her life as a soul, a simple Hollow, being a servent to other Arrancar was all she had known. Going from master to master, her contempt for them growing, but little could be done to throw off the reigns of servitude. Training behind the backs of her 'superiors', her emotions gaining predominance over her mind, she set forward a goal: To kill her Arrancar masters, and become one herself. Years of servitude followed, and many a time she was punished or nearly caught training herself. The day would eventually come though, and she would prove to the fools that she was all too superior, upon killing them, still as a Hollow, their deaths would lead to herself joining their race... as an Arrancar. Pride and sadistic joy followed, albeit, it was short, as she did respect power, but not to those that didn't deserve it. Eventually making her way to Hueco Mundo, she spent a long period of her life here, training her mind, slaying other Arrancar when neccesary, and defeating any Hollow or Shinigami that dare attack her in her own domain. But one day, she would be challanged, and with that said, and invitation to the Arrancar Five. Proving her strength through and through, even fighting the likes of Seireitou Kawahiru and Ken'ichi Misora of the Seijin Order. Proving a potential match in power, she made it to the rank of Tres (3rd)'' within the group. Serving for a decent time, she left for unknown reasons. Leaving the Arrancar Five left her with an air of abandoment, and eventually led her back to Hueco Mundo, seeking a way to unleash her rage. Finding a decent target, Nacido Soñador. They initiated combat, and the two would battle long and hard, albeit, Isabella held much back, to see the potential that Nacido had. Passing her expectations, she ended the fight, and gave Nacido a choice: Serve under her, as an apprentice, or die alone, with no infamy to one's name. Nacido accepted the offer. The two would become mentor and disciple, and they would begin their journey to gather power and infamy. Isabella would spend the next long years training every aspect of Nacido, perfecting her to a monster in combat. Meeting up with other Arrancar along their journey, those being: Fuerte Silenciar, Tristeza Desgaste, and Bailarin Mareado. They would form a pact, grouping together as a means to further amplify their own trek's journey. Isabella soon heard of the Hell Tournament, and would add their group to the list. A means to glory, and to prove that she had grown stronger, she went in with an air of confidence. Hopefully the others would not drag their newly formed team, Team Zealot, down. Synopsis Team Zealot Saga Discipline To The Kindred Soul: Melina Herselia vs. Isabella Peleira Post Hell Tournament Born As One and Cruel Seperations Powers & Abilities Isabella's Pre-Injury Stats Immense Spiritual Energy: As once a member of the Arrancar Five, Isabella has a vast amount of spiritual power. It was shown strong enough to push back Seireitou Kawahiru initially, albeit the latter was exhausted. Ken'ichi himself noted that Isabella's spiritual energy was impressive, even for an Arrancar. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: When introduced, Isabella showed considerable skill in swordsmanship against Ken'ichi, demonstrating strong attacks that forced her opponent back effortlessly. She utilizes stabs and direct slashes, never once wasting a movement. Isabella's Post-Injury's Stats Sonído Master: Isabella is able to use Sonído efficiently. She proficiently caught Ken'ichi Misora off guard by appearing behind him and managed to slash the latter's arm instantly with her Zanpakutō. She can even use it to perform combination attacks on her opponents. Repeatedly, she has shown herself to seemingly disappear and reappear when needed. Cero: By pointing her fist at the opponent and concentrating her spiritual pressure through her knuckles, she can fire an indigo Cero. When fighting seriously, her Cero is far more potent, being able to completely drive a massive hole through Ken'ichi's Zanpakutō. The coloration of Isabella's Cero is an abyssal crimson. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Isabella has also shown herself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. During the initial Invasion of the Arrancar Five, Isabella demonstrated great skill by incapacitating seated-officer Shinigami. In battle, she has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Bala: Isabella may concentrate her spiritual energy onto her hands, feet, or blade to send a bolt/slash of condensed proportions. The Bala are used as a strong form of attack, and may go through multiple defenses, alongside the harmful damage, there is a ripple effect. That meaning that behind the Bala produced and sent, is a duplicate version of the Bala, meaning when she sends one, she sends two. The coloration of Isabella's Bala is an abyssal crimson. Hierro: Having the amplifiaction of her own skin being turned into a steel proportion, Isabella uses this to her advantage quite often, taking blows a normal person could not under the circumstances. Isabella's own Hierro is strong enough to grasp an oncoming Zanpakuto, as she proved to Nacido. Pesquisa: A simple technique known to all Arrancar, Isabella may use her pesquisa to keep tabs on an enemy in battle, and know of their where-abouts to keep herself perpared in all directions. Regeneration: 'As most Arrancar possess, Isabella herself has the ability to self-regenerate wounds previously brought upon. Her healing has been shown, and is quite potent as she healed a 2-inch deep wound into her chest. Zanpakutō The name of Isabella's Zanpakutō was not revealed when she served the Arrancar Five. It's name has recently been discovered as: ''Higeki (悲劇, Tragedy). ''In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a [[wikipedia:Tsurugi|''tsurugi]], an early form of Japanese sword with a double edge and a straight blade. It is broader than most swords, the blade being a little over two inches wide, and long enough to be classed as a nodachi. The hilt is a plain rectangle, and the hilt is also longer than average, sporting dark purple wrappings over a dull grey base. The sheath is very plain, being gradiented from pale silver near the lower end, to dark blue near the top. The release command for Higeki ''is Sutoraiku (打つ, ''Strike) *Resurrección:' Upon releasing her transformation, Isabella will drastically change, her form similiar to a demoness, or succubus. Two large black curving horns protrude from each side of her face. Most of the clothing she once possessed now vanished. Black hair now unraveled. Large boney black wings emit from her shoulder blades, near the spine, leathery and rigged. Strapped leather hold together to cover any exposed area. Copper colored 'cuffs' reside on her wrists, small bell additions on the sides of them. Two brass circlets wrap around her triceps, blackened skin of a demon reaching that point. Finger tips serratted and barbed, every bit as deadly as they should be. Black 'stockings' or wrapping goes across the sole of her foot and up to above the knees. A wicked barbed tail extends out of her lower spine, deadly. Red clothing torn asunder, she is seen wearing this to cover her body immediately after transformation, it is merely an accesory. In her Resurreccion, Isabella abilities are further enhanced, and Hollow capabilities are recorded to be lethal to Captains of the Gotei 13. Her Zanpakuto remains the same in appearance. *'Resurreccion Special Ability:' By entering this first stage of transformation, Isabella has shown to have great strength, able to resist attack focuesed, or drawn off her emotions, attempts to harm her through emotional abilities, will result in her draining the energy, and converting it into healing energy, erasing wounds previously obtained. The stronger an ability that uses her emotions, or others emotions that harms her in any fashion, results in her healing the wounds quicker, and gaining a boon in spiritual power, equal to the attack. She has only shown this in large fights in the Hell Tournament. *'Violentos Alcance Cero': ''(lit, Spanish for Violent Cero Outreach) ''Concentrating her spiritual pressure into a sharp burst, Isabella will send a roaring Cero into the sky. At this point the Cero will burst apart, showering the heavens above. Soon after, the shattered Cero, has now become several larger Cero raining down. The Cero will impact the area below, resulting in numerous large scale explosions of spiritual energy, taking large chunks out of whatever it is they hit, whether it be a person or simply the location. The Cero at this point, may also be controlled, leading to her controlling the direction of several flying Cero beams, a dangerous feat. *'Ácido Ducha': (''lit, Spanish for Acid Shower) By a simple wave, point, or opening of the mouth, Isabella may release an acidic spray of corrosive slime onto the enemy(ies). The acid is in a wide arc, and may reach whatever her eye can see, a dangerous feat as even a tiny drop of the acid can eat through the skin. The spray may also be constricted to a jet pressure, launching a straight deadly line of the fatal concoction, sprayed at high enough pressures, this acid will eat away through the highest defenses, and focused primarily tearing away spiritual energy. If the acid enters the bone, or the blood-stream, this will most likely result in death. As the acid cells will multiply over seconds within said area, eating away at anything in it's path. Take a full blow of Acido Ducha ''is a fool's act, and will result in slow and painful death, if not instant. *'Hervor de Sangre': (''lit, Spanish for Blood Boil) Isabella may choose to cocentrate her spiritual energy into an open wound of the enemy. Upon doing so, dangerous spiritual pressure given off by her will begin heating up the blood to dangerous degrees. A simple wave of the hand can trigger this, and the attack takes no time to heat up the blood to lethal levels. The boiling blood can easily result in shut-off functions of a limb, and if close enough to the heart, or if enough heat is applied, may shut off brain function, or cause heart-failure. Coinciding with this attack, her Acid Spray effect will aid in the progress of the heat, and will also help in it's progress by joining with the heated blood-cells, disintergrating them. A strong and powerful technique, if one is struck by both, death is imminant. This may also be used on ice or water, melting the water, and even evaportating it. *'Espiritual Circo': (lit, Spanish for Spiritual Circus) By using an enemies spiritual pressure against them, she will harden and condense it around her, forming orb upon orb of her enemies spirtual pressure, now converted into her own to increase damage output. These orbs are formed around her body, 2-3 feet away from herself. And are sent out automatically as a form of persistant defense. With her own spiritual energy, the orbs will explode, resulting in 'spiritual shrapnel' hitting anything will result in horrid burns. Isabella may choose at any time to hold the orbs in place for added protection, or for a full out explosion of these orbs, a wonderous display of force. Not only warding off enemies spiritual pressure, it is quite useful as it keeps the pressure from touching her, and the ability may be used for as long as the enemies spiritual pressure lasts, and only increases in strength with the higher the enemie's spiritual pressure. *'Arrastrándose de Semillas': (lit, Spanish for Creeping Seed) Forming an 'incantation' of sorts, a simple flash of spiritual energy around her, reaching a long range. This 'seed' will prevent movement, and is easy to apply to enemies. Varying on their spiritual pressure/energy, the foe can only moderately be affected. The higher one's spiritual energy/pressure is, the slower their movements are, and if dangerously high spiritual pressure/energy (to the point where it can cause bones to creak or muscles ache) prevents all movement, no matter what resistance is placed. Also, if the pressure exceeds this point, the foe also begins to lose the ability to transmit commands from the brain to the body. (Preventing Kido, Etc...) Being extremely useful against stronger opponents, enemies should fear this technique if they are dubbed: powerful. *'Alma de Intercambio': (lit, Spanish for Soul Swap) A simple swap of enemies souls, will result in them controlling one another's body. Useful for Shinigami, as when switched, they can not use their allies Zanpakuto, as they do not know it. Also, damage done to one body, is shared, doubling the risk of this ability. Simple and effect, it may also be used on her own ally to switch to a more powerful body. Alongside, when used on her own team-mates, regeneration of self affects the other, allowing her to heal not only herself, but double her team-mates regeneration rates. Being easily noted, if an ally has never used their partner's abilty, the use of it is obviously not availible when souls are switched. This incantation will last for 30 seconds, to 2 minutes. *'Bala Aluvión': (lit, Spanish for Bala Flurry) Isabella will concentrate hardened spiritual energy, as she usually does with Bala. But she is now given two additional options. The first ability being that she may use this for producing and launching several hundred Bala repeatedly, similiar to Coyote Starrk's Cero Metralleta. This allows for her to rain spiritual energy unto her enemy, burning giant holes in her enemy, and utterly destroying af foe to dust, albeit less powerful then Starrk's Cero version, it is just as capable, and may be used by both hands. The second ability of Bala Aluvion, is to simply place her spiritual energy onto her body, giving her hands and whatever body part she uses for physical combat, to gain a shredding capability, as well as a powerful burning sensation. *'Enhanced Speed': Once in her Resureccion, Isabella's speed is compareable to a master of Sonido, reappearing and appearing in a matter of seconds, taking no time to destroy her foes with no signs of remorse. Allowing her to seemingly have duplicates, this aids in confusion and power. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Showing true brutal force, her spiritual power grows to large resevoirs of energy. Leaving her with the capability to stand against other opponent's (or allies) spiritual pressure. Alongside, this allows for her to use her attacks to a high degree, and she spends little, focusing on using her own enemies spiritual strength against them. *'Segunda Etapa El Niño de las Sombras: (lit, Spanish for Second Release of The Shadow Child) To release her Segunda Etapa, Isabella must use the release command: ''Sutoraiki o Mōichido (ストライキをもう一度, Strike Again). ''By entering this form, her appearance changes little, despite an addition of bone like armor wrapping up her legs and thighs. This boney armor also shows on her hips, below her naval for protection, along with the armor going up her sides, breasts, and gouging spikes rupturing from this around her shoulder blades. Wings grown and pointed, they are slightly larger then before. Her skin pale and white, a glowing red set of crystals, forming a glyph hovers over her head, signaling her Segunda Etapa. Alongside, she also appears with a kama extension on the back of her waist. Chains dangle from her wrist, and may be used as a form of offense, but can easily be transferred back into spiritual energy, to simply cause them to vanish, as they are more of a formality. *'Segunda Etapa Special Ability: 'Yet to be revealed... *'Campo de Replusion: (lit, Spanish for Field of Repulsion) By placing an aura of repulsion around herself, or an ally, Isabella can create an effective shield that will deter most attempts to harm them through physical means, a simple act of pulsating energy will cause the enemy to be blasted for ten times the physical force they used on her/allies shield. Also, if Kido or other spiritual related attacks, are used on the shield, it will simply triple the amount of spiritual energy required to pull off the attack, making any offense a ludicrous act. *'Reventón: '(lit, Spanish for Blowout) By use of augmenting spiritual awareness in her mind, she may send out a wave within her mind, and around her body, to destroy illusions. Allowing for powerful use, with additional strength, she may feed this signal, to remove illusions from partners as well. A strong show of defense, assaulting the mind is an unwise attack. *'Danza de las Mil Cero':: (lit, Spanish for Dance of One Thousand Cero) Concentrating spiritual pressure all over her body and around herself. Placing herself in the epicenter of the forming Cero she will protect herself from harm, alongside, an offensive barrier, no one can interrupt this technique through physical and most spiritual means. Outplacing her concentration, she will increase the density of the blasts, added pressure and mass to them. Upon doing so, Isabella will send out a devestating amount of Cero from her own sphere. Able to produce one thousand normal Cero from this blast, it is extremely useful, as she may reside in this protection/attack for a considerable amount of time. Or, Isabella may simply shoot out the one thousand Cero at any given point, or what remains of the Cero she has left, and launch a full out onslaught of unimaginable capabilities, the Cero's burst will result in the upheaval of the entire area, and most foes will be crushed by the condense spiritual pressure... upon condensed spiritual pressure. This attack has been seen once and not used since, in an area of Hueco Mundo known as Borde de la Locura. This area of Hueco Mundo has forever been effected by this attack, and spiritual pressure here is bizzare, meaning this attack is an ultimatum. *'High-Level Speed': Reaching high levels of speed, will result in Isabella becoming a nearly untouchable force to show. Sonido and basic speed enhanced to incredibly high degrees, she may use this to stay on the constant defense, never once staying in one spot, or leaving herself open for a second. *'Immense Stamina': Increase in physical stamina, and lowering her rate of fatigue, can allow for Isabella's tenacity to be brutish. Being dominant in all terms, she will show just how long she can stay well in combat. *'Enhanced Bala': Isabella's Bala have an increased potency, and can be seen to have additional damage, size, and reapitive nature is now a triple effect. In damage, it can knock back an opponent with ease, and easily burn through Hierro or crush a body. Size may be only be increased by a small amount, but the ripple effect from before, is now three Bala sent at the cost of one, appearing as a gatling gun would in a war zone. *'Immense Spiritual Pressure': Spiritual pressure to a dubious amount, Isabella's own spiritual pressure being high, will cause enemies to quake in fear, and has been described in appearance as: "The sky being shattered, reigning on the foes below..." *'Spiritual Energy Convertion': A incredible ability, and akin to only Isabella. Being first seen in her days as a Tres she has displayed that an enemies own spiritual energy, in constant passiveness, throughout her entire duration of her Segunda Etapa. Feeding herself with the enemies spiritual power, will lead to the foe drying out their own wells, and her using it simply for terms of absorption, and as a means to 'fund' her own attacks. Relationships Team Zealot: 'While being head of Team Zealot, Isabella has shown to clearly express certain emotions to each member, never fully showing her full side or story to one in particular. As given, she has strongly united them, and the possibilty of them breaking apart due to personal issues or squabbles is nihl. 'Nacido Soñador: Nacido, having been an apprentice to Isabella, has been the first person to fully trust and know Isabella. Sewn into an eventual friendship, Nacido and Isabella would go to far means to prevent one another's demise or harm. Quotes "You attempt to attack me. You have yet to achieve glory, you have yet to prove a match to my own abilities, why do you continue on? It is futile, continue all you want, but regardless of what you attempt to do, young Arrancar, you shall never defeat me. It is as if you are attacking a wall of solid steel with only hands, it is impossible to do..." ''(Isabella telling Nacido that it was futile to drag the fight they were having, when they first met) ''"Do not tempt me to anger, defeat is sweet, but a hollow victory is bitter." Trivia * Her name was deprived from Queen Isabella I of Castile, and her last name was deprived from the middle name of Beatriz Pereira Alvim, a royal descendant of Queen Isabella I. * Isabella was a gift to Bombadcrowftw, from Sei. (Much thanks) Category:Female Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Five